Spectre (DOOM)
|-|Original= |-|Reboot= Summary The Spectre is one of the stronger low-level enemies in DOOM, and is in fact a direct relative to the Pinky. Unlike their more straightforward counterparts, they possess a form of psionic invisibility that makes them nigh-impossible to see, and tend to utilize more stealth-based tactics in order to dispatch their victims. Despite this, they are in fact much weaker and less durable than their non-invisible brethren, requiring far less damage in order to be killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Unknown, nicknamed 'Spectre' by members of the UAC Origin: DOOM Gender: Seemingly genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, UAC experiment species Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility | All previous. Can deal an increased amount of damage to their foes through charging and ramming Attack Potency: Wall level (Equal to the Pinky of the original games. Capable of killing a non-amped Doomguy in just a few hits.) | Small Building level (Comparable to the Pinky of the reboot, albeit inferior. Its charging attack completely obliterates monsters below this level. Should be strong enough to harm each other during infights) Speed: At least Supersonic (Roughly equal to the Pinky, should be comparable to Doomguy) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than the Lost Soul | At least Class K Striking Strength: Wall Class (A single bite is enough to kill a Former Human. Strong enough to manhandle an Imp in seconds) | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Far superior to the Imp, and can tank their fireballs with ease. Capable of walking through gunfire, including chaingun rounds and point-blank shotgun blasts) | Small Building level (Can take hits from a Pinky) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Low. Not much smarter than a typical Pinky. | Somewhat higher than their non-invisible counterparts, as they employ mild stealth tactics against their foes. Weaknesses: Extremely unintelligent and single-minded, utilizing no tactics whatsoever and relying on brute force in every encounter. Despite their trait, a sharp enough eye can see them coming, as they do not possess perfect invisibility. | Weaker than normal Pinkies, possessing far thinner hides. They lack control of their movements when charging at full speed, and as such are easily baited into charging headfirst over ledges and into walls. Their backs are softer and more susceptible to damage than the front of their bodies. Key: Pre-Reboot | Reboot Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charge & Ram: The Spectre rushes towards their foe and rams them at full speed, more often than not sending them flying in the process. Despite the damage dealt from a successful hit, their control over their movements is severely limited when doing this, putting them at a disadvantage against smarter and more agile opponents who can anticipate their moves. * Adaptive Invisibility: The Spectre possesses a psionic trait that bends and warps light around itself in a manner that causes its surroundings to be seen through its body, functionally rendering it invisible to the naked eye. This invisibility is not entirely perfect in the original games, but is much more potent in the 2016 reboot, as the very first Spectre was able to use its invisibility in order to trick its keeper into believing it had escaped. Note 1: Not to be confused with other similarly named characters. Note 2: UAC Report File CLWTHI1R: Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy Fazbear's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doom Category:Demons Category:Invisibility Users Category:Claw Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters